Cute Mario Bros: The Third Movie
'' '' The Blue Terror Rises (also known as "Cute Mario Bros. - The Rise of Gonzo") is the third Cute Mario Bros movie, it is also part 4 of Mario's Rock Band". Part 1 was released on YouTube on November 16th, 2013 Part 2 is planned to be released in late February or in the beginning of March 2014 In this movie, Mario and Luigi are broken apart after getting into an argument about ruining their Rock Band show, Mario then proceeds to leave Luigi and his house forever. But, eventually Mario finds out that Gonzo had survived, and that he's back and ready to decimate Mario. Meanwhile, Bowser plans to exterminate Mario, so it's up for Mario and his helpers to defeat both Bowser and Gonzo in time, and it's also up to Mario to reunion with his brother and stop Gonzo, before it's too late. Part 1 The movie starts with Mario lost in the forest, when suddenly he spots Gonzo. Gonzo tries to kill Mario but Mickey rescues Mario and the two run off, while Gonzo chases after them. Mario and Mickey create a portal by using the stone from the previous film and the two travel in it. Gonzo tries to chases towards it but the portal disappears quickly. He then decides to use Plan B; killing Luigi instead. Mario and Mickey then land in a distinct future in 2113, where everything was nothing but a dump without anyone. As they got to Toadsworth's hideout, he explains about how Gonzo and Kermit were trying to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. He also explains about the gemstones to Mario that the gemstones uses to space and time. Also, he mentions about the downfall of Luigi, Jack and Bowser while they all got defeated by Gonzo, also Gonzo went crazy and burned everything with the Fire Flower. Mario then proceeds to go back to the past by using the time string that Mickey handed him. Soon, Mario and Luigi happily reunite together again. After Mario explains that Gonzo's rising, someone knocks on the door which is revealed to be Gonzo. The Mario Bros make a run outside, while the rest hide. Gonzo eventually breaks in, by destroying the door. Gonzo then grabs Jack, and demanded answers. Jack tells him, that the two brothers are looking for the Fire Flower. Elsewhere, Mario and Luigi go on a quest to look for the Fire Flower. Gonzo is then shown standing next to Kermit's grave. Gonzo then uses his powers to revive Kermit. The video ends with one of Kermit's hands, rising from the grave. Part 2 Part 2 of "The Third Movie" is mainly focusing on Mario and Luigi's journey to obtain the fire flower. Time travel will play a huge part of in this movie and it will have a lot of funny moments in it. Lastly, Part 2 will be the longest part and will have its own title (like how Part 1 was titled "The Rise Of Gonzo"). Part 3 N/A Cast Mario Luigi Mickey Mouse Jack Skellington Gonzo Bowser Spongebob Squarepants (cameo) Trivia *Filming originally began around 2011, but then got delayed because the camera broke while filming occurred, the entire movie was later re-filmed in 2013 *In part 2, Spongebob makes a cameo on the fire flower and he says: "What a flower patty!". This is also in Quotes. *When Gonzo gets Mario & Luigi, he puts on Winnie The Pooh Christmas on TV. Which was previously shown in Revenge of Kermit. *The original release date of this movie, was gonna be September 2011, but however numerous times, the release date got pushed back due to production problems. The movie was officially released on YouTube with the first part uploaded on November 16th, 2013. Part 2 was planned to be released in January of 2014, but on the CMB Facebook page, they predict it should be done either the end of February or beginning of March at the latest. Goofs #When Luigi gets attacked by Gonzo in different shots, in one of the shots when Luigi gets violently kicked by Gonzo in mid-air, his hat can be seen falling off. But in the next shot, it's on his head, despite of it falling off. Category:Videos Category:Season 3 Category:Movies